1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage medium storing a program and an information processing apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a storage medium storing a program and an information processing apparatus for displaying a plurality of operation items being made up of a series of operating procedures to be performed by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a consumer transaction facility, one which displays input procedures of input items, and displays a state of progress of the input operation every time that an input operation is performed is known.
One example of a related art of such a kind is disclosed in a Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 6-266930 [G07D 9/00, G06F 3/14 15/30]). In a consumer transaction facility in the Patent Document 1, a list of input items required for a transaction is displayed in a form of a flowchart, items which have already been input and items which have not been input yet are differentiated one another in a state of display, and an item which is currently being input is clearly indicated. More specifically, by changing the color of a display of a part of the input procedures which is currently being performed or has been performed, it is possible to inform a current state of the input procedure.
However, in the art described in the Patent Document 1, when the input state of the item which already input has not been maintained, it is impossible to inform the user of this. That is, in the Patent Document 1 relating to the consumer transaction facility, operations as to the respective input items are dependent from each other, and an operation of inputting a current input item with the input state of the item which was input in the past maintained is not required. Thus, there was no need of a determination whether or not an input state as to the item which has already been input has not been continued.